


This Close

by dkwilliams



Series: Friends & Lovers [6]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Close

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2000 for the MSKSlash list.

  
Late at night in the middle of a long work week, and Skinner was glad to slide into bed. Closing his eyes, he began to drift into sleep, only to be awakened by Mulder's restless turning.

"Walter?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't get to sleep."  
  
"Go get a glass of warm milk."  
  
Mulder sat up and sighed. "You want anything?"  
  
"What I want is for you to lie still and be silent," Skinner said crossly.  
  
Mulder grinned and leaned over to murmur in his ear, "What you'd really like is for me to be writhing under you and moaning your name."  
  
Skinner sighed. "It's not kind to tease me, Mulder."  
  
"Who says I'm teasing?"  
  
"Mulder, we have to be at work in a painfully short couple of hours - "  
  
"Yeah, and wouldn't it be more fun to show up with a 'just got laid' smile on your face?"  
  
"Somehow I feel that the Director would fail to appreciate that."  
  
"His loss. Personally, I think that smile is your best look. Okay, second best look. I really think he wouldn't appreciate you showing up naked to work. On the other hand, morale in the secretarial pool would go through the roof."  
  
Skinner couldn't help the laugh that escaped. Mulder's bizarre sense of humor and endless piffling were two of the things that he adored most about his lover. "You're crazy - you know that?"  
  
"Who is crazier: the crazy man or the one in love with a crazy man?"  
  
"You have a point."  
  
"You noticed - care to take care of that?"  
  
"Mulder, what is it that you want?"  
  
"Hmm, tough question. I'll settle for having my wicked way with your body and a promise of eternal love. Wait - I've already had those."  
  
"Mulder, I am _this_ close to withholding my sexual favors."

"Nope. You're _this_ close to getting your brains fucked out."

"Works for me. Come here."

The End

* * *


End file.
